Wild Nights
by wintercandy
Summary: Alfonso's death had struck Lucrezia hard, but one thing still remains. The forbidden desire of the heart. Cesare had proclaimed her his, but then duty took him away once more. Now he has returned and one lucid epiphany lingers in the air, will they find solace once more?


**Wild Nights  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a simple one shot that contains a sexual encounter. I attempted to add a build up so that it wasn't just an act of sex. I won't defend myself for writing this, I wrote it because I wanted to and there weren't many M rated pieces out there. I hope all those who like Lucrezia and Cesare enjoy this little something to keep us going on this dreaded cancellation. Feel free to leave a review if you enjoyed this or if you would like me to write another. Thanks for viewing and reading.**

* * *

Wild nights - Wild nights!

Were _I with thee_

Wild nights should be

_Our luxury_!

Futile - the winds -

_To a Heart in port_ -

Done with the Compass -

Done with the Chart!

Rowing in _Eden_ -

Ah - the Sea!

Might I but _moor - tonight -_

_In thee_!

* * *

Lucrezia stood in the midst of the court yard, her back turned unknowingly towards Cesare. Her long maroon dress that is embroidered with subtle hints of gold, wavers behind her as she pauses in front of the fountain. The sun, now at its highest, highlights the epitome of her skin and soft curls. Cesare admires the view before him as she delicately sways her finger tips on the water's surface. Her skin relishing in its moisture.

"Lucrezia!" He dare not call her sister anymore. She cannot be his sister and he does not want her to be. One night had destroyed that, but something new had blossomed in return.

She turned in shock, her eyes wide. A smile stretched upon her lips as she ran towards him. He jogged across the court yard, his hair trailing behind him.

"Cesare you're back," Lucrezia sounded.

Their bodies collide upon impact and their lips met for a fraction of a second. One instant longer and it would have been deemed inappropriate to peering eyes. Cesare concealed her within his broad embrace and she in return let her head rest on his chest.

"Of course," his answer is accompanied by a smile. Lucrezia could feel the vibration of his voice on her ear. "I couldn't stand another moment away from you."

His statement left Lucrezia feeling relevantly light headed. She loved her brother more than anything and his words were sacred to her. The two months that he had been gone she had undergone numerous counts of pain inflicted by the heart. He had left her for the first time just three months after Alfonso's death. However, before his death she had told Cesare that when he is gone she forgets him, but now things have changed. She thought she would forget him once he had left, but she did not. Instead he remained constant. She had thought of his words relentlessly, that she was his.

"Tell me, you must tell me everything," her grip tightened one last time on his garments in gaiety.

Lucrezia pulled herself from him and his grip loosened, but they still remained incredibly close. She exchanged his garment for his left hand as she took it firmly within hers. As she cupped it within her palms she looked up at him, his eyes were longing with desire. His hair curled and falling over his facial features as he looked down at her.

"Dare I exhaust you with all the specifics?"

"No entertain me, Cesare. It has been far too quiet of late," she replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I have been absent for no more than two months and already Rome suffers," Cesare jested, happy that he was amusing Lucrezia to her hearts content.

"Two months has been too long, I have missed you more than you could know."

"That burden we shared," he returns taking his hand out of hers and lifting her chin towards him. Her eyes close as he presses his lips gently to her forehead. Cesare lets his hand return to hers before he speaks again. "What details would please you? That I sat on horseback for days at a time or that I couldn't shave for three weeks?"

"You tease me. Come Cesare," Lucrezia persisted, now lifting his hand so that they stood with their palms pressed together in the space between them. She delicately entwined her fingers through his, her grip firm.

Cesare, comforted by her touch, told Lucrezia everything there was to know about his travels as they turned about the court yard, arm in arm. He spared her the details she did not need to know and she was delighted by the fact her ears were entertained by the sound of his travels around Italy. As people passed in the palace court yard Lucrezia let her hand fall from his and instead hugged him once more.

"Never leave my side again," she demanded finally and in return he gently supported his chin on her head. His face solemn.

"I must go for now, but I will see you tonight," he said brushing his nose quickly against hers. Their open lips linger closely, but they do not quite touch and then everything in Cesare's world dissolves as he turns and disappears inside the palace.

His touch still lingering on her skin.

* * *

Lucrezia was oblivious to the fact that Cesare was watching her, his body inert but his eyes remaining ambitious. He watched closely as she paused before entering into the dining room to accompany their father. Her hand was massaging her shoulder as she continued to roll her head to the side. The flinch of her facial features making her pain evident. She rolled her shoulders one last time before disappearing inside. Cesare, wanting to assist his beloved sister, continued down the stairs and entered into the room after her. He circled the dinner table and sat opposite her.

As he sat across from her and his father spoke matters of business, he found his eyes fluttering to her. She had enquired about him previously but he desired to know how his sister was. When he left they had already shared intimate moments, their love bonded in ways it shouldn't have been. Even though he loved his sister, he had a guilt feeling in the pit of his stomach, especially now he had been gone. He dragged his attention down to his plate and began eating his meat, ripping it off the bone with his teeth and chewing vigorously.

After dinner Lucrezia was the first to excuse herself, her portions were never of a substantial amount and Rodrigo had pulled Cesare over to one side. Lucrezia took a turn once more about the garden with her son before turning into bed. Her eyes locked on the sky, waiting for the clouds to pass over. As time passed the nanny took Giovanni from her arms and left Lucrezia alone. She lay down on the grass next to the fountain, the sound of cooling water soothing her. Cesare accompanied her, lying down beside her.

"I knew the sky would bring you home to me," she broke the bubbling silence.

"These skies do nothing but bleed for me…" Cesare returned, turning his head to face her.

Lucrezia turned to look at him in return, his eyes were compassionate, his face beautiful. It was then that she knew he suffered the same pain as her. One more thing that they shared.

Cesare leaned towards her and placed his lips on hers and Lucrezia feeling lulled by his passion, kissed him back. Cesare was compelled by her and it caused chaos inside. Lucrezia let their lips part and he leaned in once more, persistent on one more kiss, but she turned to face the sky instead.

"We shouldn't, forgive me, brother…" Lucrezia said knowing that this kiss was different, it had a diverse meaning. A forbidden meaning.

"No it is I who should ask of your forgiveness, sis." He flinched at the thought of her being his sister. "It was wrong of me to condemn you to this."

"Believe me, Cesare. I condemn myself," she finished standing and he stood with her. Now placed behind her, his eyes drew down to her shoulder. He wrapped his hands around her and hugged her.

"You have all my affections and more so should you desire," he said leaning his chin on her shoulder and subsequently moving it as she recoiled.

She bound him with her scent as she flipped her hair over her left shoulder, causing her right shoulder to be exposed.

There is was, the source of her pain.

"Your shoulder, it's swollen," he stated with his eyebrows raised.

"It's tender," Lucrezia mumbled and Cesare pressed his lips lightly against it. The sound of his lips puckering as he released echoed around the room. "I took a tumble not one night passed."

"It's nothing love would not fix," he said tightening his grip around her.

"My soul is damned, I fear I will never love another as I love you Cesare," Lucrezia said nuzzling her head into his neck, her nose meeting with his jaw.

"Then we are damned together dear sis," his love once again proclaimed and it melted Lucrezia's heart. He pressed his lips to the tip of her nose and then leaned his face on hers.

He felt selfish.

* * *

That night Lucrezia found herself at a loss. Restlessly she lay, her mind never parting with Cesare.

She longed for his touch. She longed for the heat of his skin against hers. She longed for his love.

Defeated, she sauntered directly to his chambers and sceptically approached his bed. He lay with a thin blanket covering his crotch. It looked to be no more than a scrap of linen. His exposed arms and bare legs spread out before him. Lucrezia rubbed his leg in a poor attempt to wake him up, but he slept soundlessly. Her eyes inspired, she climbed up and lay on her front beside him. Her breasts nestling into his unused blanket and her legs swinging in the air behind her.

"Cesare," she soothed, but he did not stir, "my love."

Still no movement. Lucrezia withdrew her hand and let it rest on his chest. He was warm against her delicate skin. Cesare stunted quickly grabbed her hand and then relaxed upon relief.

"Your hands are frightfully cold," he alleged caressing her fingertips.

"There is a chill in the air tonight," she whispered and Cesare pulled the blanket that covered his crotch over, so that it covered a small amount of her. He then exchanged her hand for her chin.

"I have missed this face," he smiled and she giggled in jauntiness. His touch had caused her shoulder to seize, so she raised from the bed. "Your shoulder… I will call for the physician."

"No need brother, it's just rigid."

Cesare positioned himself behind her and began manipulating the ligament of her shoulder, resulting in him kissing her neck. Lucrezia sighed falling into him, her eyes closed. The warmth of his chest and his thumping heart burning through her bed gown. He knew that it would help her muscles to relax. Lucrezia turned her head to face him. Their eyes meeting in the darkness. Her lips opened ajar and his breath became hesitant.

In a moment of passion his lips spread wide and he consumed Lucrezia. Her lips endangered beneath his. She could taste the spices from the meat he had previously eaten with each twirl of her tongue. He knew this kiss meant something different, but he did not care. She sighed, allowing her hand to fall against his face. Their kisses deepened and he pulled her back down onto the bed. Her body twisting onto its front beside him, so that only her torso lay against him. In that instant Cesare recoiled. He was always second guessing himself.

"It is not wrong to take my love, Cesare. A love that I so willingly give. Is it so wrong that I touch your life, in a way that no one else has? I have let go… now will you dare to do the same?"

Her voice demolished his soul. He sighed, caving in.

He pulled her lips towards his, belligerently kissing her most ardently. His stubble digging into the skin surrounding her small lips. He turned her onto her back, the blanket twisting between their legs. The chaotic echoes of their mouths meeting was muffled by their shortness of breath.

They tumbled over and Lucrezia assembled on top of him. He sat up with her and pulled the night dress over her head so that she sat nude. He desired her warm skin and now they were one. They both paused taking in the sight of each other and their beauty.

Cesare brushed Lucrezia's hair behind her ears and whilst cupping her cheek, kissed her again and again and again. Until their lungs could take it no longer. He flipped her onto her back again. The twisted sheet falling from them, leaving them to feel every part of themselves tightly pressed against each other. He lifted her chin with his index finger and with the tip of his tongue, laced her neck with warmth. He then found his way back up by kissing the remnants, her sighs becoming excruciatingly pleasant to him.

He positioned himself between her. Her legs now wrapping around his waist. In the heat that they shared, he penetrated her, the warmth of her devouring him.

Lucrezia's shortness of breath became evident to Cesare. He could feel her stuttering on his cheek and he could hear the shaking in her lungs. He attempted to calm her by running his hands down her body, feeling every part of her that he so desires, but it only enthused her more.

Now returned to his back once more, Lucrezia straddled Cesare and began to move her hips vehemently back and forth, forcing a grunt to escape his chest. He needed her lips to stop another from escaping.

He licked his lips at the sight of her. The sight was divine, delicious even.

Lucrezia tingled with the erotic sensation of Cesare's sizable shaft burying deep inside her. So much so, she found herself aching to sound his name in pleasure. Cesare gripped onto her waist with one hand, feeling her legs shaking beneath his touch. He used his other hand to caress her hair, his lips never leaving hers. Lucrezia's legs fell feeble in pleasure and she found herself on her back once more.

Cesare kissed her lovingly and together they entered into a state of euphoria.

He could feel the walls of her tunnel inflating around him, making it near impossible for him to keep his eyes open. The vein on his penis throbbing along with it. Their bodies entwined and their gasps growing substantially louder. Their hearts racing with the adrenaline. He mumbled her name softly against her lips and she smiled.

Lucrezia's hands slipped over Cesare's back muscles, for his back was laced with perspiration and she could not keep a firm grip. She could feel them contracting as he moved against her. Her hands resulted in gripping the bed sheets, but Cesare also needed something to hold onto in his climax.

He entwined his fingers through hers, giving himself the chance to apply more pressure to his thrusts. His grip was far too tight, but Lucrezia loved it. She kissed his neck, feeling the tension building in the pit of her stomach, higher and higher, until she bit down into his shoulder. A bottomless groan sounded from deep within his throat, matching Lucrezia's pants as her walls pulsated around his penis. She purposefully tensed, the sensation entirely new to him, causing him to cave into her and ejaculate. Lucrezia let herself go and Cesare's whimper became considerably louder than the others.

The two fell back onto the bed. One of their hands still entwined. They could not let go just yet.

Once their breaths had settled somewhat, Lucrezia leaned against Cesare her fingers dancing on his chest. He placed one arm around her to hold her close.

"I would like to remain like this forever," she whispered, her lips finding his hand.

"I too," he hushed back kissing her forehead. His lips now sticky with perspiration.

Lucrezia felt greedy. Though the act had been powerful she had not yet had her fill. She climbed on top of him and lay against him, his sticky erect penis lacing her stomach with the remnants of his ejaculation. As she kissed his chest, her eyes caught site of the bite mark she had tainted his shoulder with. It wasn't bleeding, but his skin was scarlet red.

She kissed it gently, her hands resting against him. In return Cesare ran his hands over her bare back. The bumps of her spine enthralling him.

"I love you Cesare, truly. If it was possible… I would marry you," she said lifting her head so she could looks into his eyes. Her hands finding whatever part of him that they could. She was spoilt for choice. "I'd make a true and loyal husband out of you."

"You are mistaken… I would marry you in a heartbeat if god permitted, but you need not marry me for me to be true and loyal to you," He said as a matter of fact. His eyes gazed upon the exquisiteness above him and it took all that he could to not caress her.

"If that be true, I insist you make love to me again," she devilishly giggled, pressing her mouth to his. She could feel his smile against her lips. He treasured that she had considered their act as love and not just fulfilling their sexual hunger.

She could feel the breath from his nose on her cheek as he sighed in pleasure. His hands travelling up her back and to her neck. He turned her over onto her back, balancing on top of her.

"I am yours and you are mine."


End file.
